Flower Child
by kitsune of the roses
Summary: kurama's a dad. srry i'm bad at summaries. an rp i did with a freind of mine


Disclaimer:i don't own yu yu hakusho, XDDD this was an rp i did with a freind.

a small girl around three ran down the streets of tokyo. she wore a small green hat on her head to cover her ears and a long dress to cover her tail,it was her first time in nengenkai and she didn't know how to desguise herself. scared of everything she ran around the corner and ran into someone."i...i'm sorry" she mummbled standing up alooking at him with two toned eyes "are you ok,sir?" she asked him

Kurama blinked in surprise when he felt something hit his leg then fall back.  
Looking away from the person he was currently talking to, the redhead saw a young girl just standing up and apologizing to him.  
Smiling, Kurama bent over a little so he was closer to eye level with the girl.  
"Oh, I should be the one to apologize," he said.  
"I was in you're way wasn't I? I'm fine, but what about you, miss? That fall didn't look like it felt good."  
He placed his hand on her head in a comforting gesture, but had to stop himself before he jerked away in surprise.  
'A demon?' he thought, 'What is one so young doing here?'

she looked up when he backed away "i'm ok. i wasn't hurt" she smiled and laughed as her tail sway "huh?" she noticed and stoped right awat to cover it up again by the dress. she looked down hoping he didn't notice. she came here to look for someone and by george,she's going to find him.

"Well that's good," Kurama replied, returning the girl's smile and giving no hint that he'd noticed the telltale movement beneath the dress that signaled a tail.  
Having had one himself as Youko, the male knew what it looked like when the appendage moved beneath concealing clothing.  
"Well Shuuichi, I have to go, so I'll talk to you later," the girl he was talking to said, waving to him then to the young girl before she walked away, giggling.  
After she was gone, Kurama crouched next to the young demon, now at eye level with her.  
"So what are you doing here, if you don't mind my asking?" he said, glancing around as he continued.  
"Is there anyone with you?"

she shook her head no "noone is with me.i've been bymyself along time." she smiled sadly "i'm just looking for someone that i was told was the only person that can keep me from the man after me." she looked behind her and shivered. "he's coming for me,i don't want to be chained up again" she didn't want to tell a stranger she was abandoned or the fact the man after her was a slave trader that found and raised her,also proberably wanting to kill her now that she ran.

The fox frowned when he heard that such a young girl, who was a demon no less, was on her own in the Human World.  
"Is that so?"  
He chewed his lower lip thoughtfully while he thought the rest of her words over.  
A young demon girl alone in Ningenkai, running to someone she apparently didn't know from someone who was apparently abusive, for whatever reason.  
"Well do you know who this person you're looking for is? Who knows, maybe I can help you find them. Would you like that?"  
Kurama looked back at the girl, green eyes warm with empathy as he offered her an encouraging smile.

she sniffed the air and decieded it was ok. she took her hat off to reveal white hair and two ears. "the only one that can take me away is my father, but i don't know who he you help me? find someone that looks like me?" she asked looking down. she shivered...someones coming.

Kurama blinked when he saw the clearly demonic features she had, then glanced around.  
The street wasn't nearly as crowded as earlier in the day, but there were still humans walking around; humans that shouldn't see ears like that.  
Taking the hat, the fox gently put it back on her head, an apologetic smile on his face.  
"I'll see what I can do, but for now let's leave this on. We're still in public, and people's attention shouldn't be drawn to features like that, ok?"  
Noticing the way the young demon shivered, Kurama snapped to attention immediately.  
He could tell just like her that something was wrong, but he couldn't tell exactly who or what it was.  
"Why don't we find a better place to talk, hm?" the male asked as he stood, gesturing in the direction opposite of the way he felt that person he could tell he didn't want to meet.

she pulled on her hat and followed after him into the street. the people around just stared at her.  
"mr? is it somewhere close by?" she asked looking around at the suroundings as the buildings went by. "my name is kokoro"

The redhead exuded an air of nonchalance, as though it were perfectly normal that a man practically famous for his grades and his looks have a young child walking around with him.  
"Yes, it's close," he answered coolly, though he really didn't even know where he was taking them.  
He couldn't exactly take her home with him; his mother would have a fit.  
But there wasn't really anywhere else he could take her without being in public.  
"My name is Kurama," is offered as he turned a block before his house.  
She was a demon anyway, and it wasn't like she was going to be calling his name around humans all the time, so he figured it was safe to give her that name instead of Shuuichi.

"a yoko right?" she asked looking up at him confused "i've heard that name before, alot. followed by curses and alot of other things."she said looking around watching all the buildings and people go by she pulled on her hat "hnnnn...." she looked down. she didn't like being around too many paople it scared her.

Kurama blinked at Kokoro in surprise; he hadn't expected the girl to recognize him.  
"Why yes, actually," he said, allowing his surprise to show.  
"Though I didn't think my name would be familiar to you."  
-So our stories are even being repeated to children this young? That's impressive,- the fox demon piped up in their mind, obviously preening.  
'Oh shush,' the male replied, nodding in answer to the question.  
The fox just gave his human counterpart the image of him smiling smugly, and continued to bask in his apparently still alive and thriving reputation

"the lady that 'sposed to be my mommy said that,all she said was that and left me in the lake" she blinked confused "that's why i recognized it.."she said looking up "rain...it's gonna rain" she smiled "yay!"she jumped up

"Did she?" Kurama asked, looking ahead to hide his frown.  
'Now why would she tell her daughter about us, of all people, before abandoning her'  
Kurama looked up as well, not nearly as excited about the weather as Kokoro seemed to be.  
He'd left his umbrella at home today, and rain meant he couldn't find a quiet spot in the park to talk to her.  
"Do you remember what your mother looks like?" the male asked at Youko's prodding, wondering briefly why the information mattered.  
Stopping, Kurama thought for a moment, then decided against going home anyway.  
If the thing he'd felt earlier was still following them, leading it home wouldn't be the best idea.  
Instead, the fox led Kokoro into a small restaurant, finding a little out-of-the-way table.

"she was a snow fox that sneered at me, that's all i remembered. "she said watching the people. she then watches the window as the rain started to laughed watching it and swayed her tail,she loved the rain.


End file.
